Cat Eyes and Silent Cries
by FunkyDuckling
Summary: When Magnus and Alec first meet Alec has been injured. Magnus must help Alec heal completely.
1. A Venomous Scare

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, absolutely nothing! The wonderful world of The Mortal Instruments belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare!

_What if Alec and Magnus met in a bit of a different manner? How would they have begun to care for each other? Please no hate! Reviews are always appreciated, too! And constructive criticism is always welcome! Be nice though!_

* * *

Alec's eyes frantically flickered about the darkened alleyway, his pale, long, graceful arms holding his bow in a pose as he readied to shoot the arrow that would end the dangerous demon's existence in this realm, if only for a little while. All he had to do was wait for Clary, Izzy and Jace to move out of his way so he could get a clear shot, without injuring any of them. It was going to be a difficult shot, no matter what. The alleyway would have been rather cramped with just the four shadow hunters in it. Add a large demon who refused to go down without a fight, and, well, something was going to end up going badly.

His siblings and Clary had managed to clear a space for his shot and he took aim, drawing back his arm as he made sure he had his arrow directly on the target before releasing the string and sending the arrow directly into the heart of the demon. His favorite weapon never had failed him before. It certainly wasn't going to do so today, either.

What he hadn't been anticipating, however, was the final lash of the demon's tail as it faded from this plane of existence. The others had managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid being struck by the demon's final attempt at violence. Alec, however, wasn't nearly as fleet footed, especially at this moment. His feet had been firmly planted on the ground as he had shot the arrow, leaving little room for graceful, quick movement at a moment's notice.

It took the whole group that was nearly alone in the alleyway in surprise when the long, venomous tail of the demon struck Alec across his back and shoulders, tearing cuts in them and leaving behind it's venom before the demon disappeared completely, after one final stab delivered by Jace.

It took only seconds for the others to race to catch Alec as he collapsed under the weight of his own body as the venom began to take effect, sending him unconscious mere moments after he fell to the ground. Izzy and Jace grabbed him, and all weapons were left with Clary to carry, including Alec's bow as Alec was carried back to the car that had awaited them.

They had meant to stay out much later in order to kill, or rather send off many more demons. However, they hadn't expected their brother and friend to end up hanging precariously in a life and death situation after what was supposed to have been their first kill of a hopefully long night of killing demons. Now, however, Clary was having to rush them back through the streets of New York in order to return to the Institute and get medical help for Alec. There wasn't a moment to spare, they all could tell.

Izzy leaned over her now unconscious brother who lay, sprawled out in the back of the van as she and Jace watched over him. Neither of them dared to administer anything more than basic healing and pain ruins, as well as to stop the bleeding. Not one of them knew how to handle the venom that was now running through Alec's system. No, now they were in a hurry. And, at the moment, the situation was critical.

-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-

Alec couldn't remember much except a striking pain and collapsing into unconsciousness. At the moment, though, all he could feel was the searing pain of the venom, burning it's way through his veins, though it was dulled in his current unconscious state. He could distinctly feel the waves of an almost black sea lapping at the raft that he seemed to ride in his mind. It felt as if he were lost, completely lost.

He felt a faint reprieve from the cold, dark recesses of his mind as he slowly came to, though the living world wasn't much better than that of his mind. In fact, it was much worse, with the searing pain that grew worse as it enveloped him completely. Alec thought for but a moment that he might simply prefer to remain almost trapped within his mind. The thought lasted but a moment, however. He couldn't stand to think on the fact that he might be trapped in the dark sea forever. It was a spine chilling thought.

However, much to his newly found relief, he was able to slowly open his eyes, staring up at the relatively familiar ceiling of the infirmary at the New York Institute, where he had lived his entire life.

Moments later strikingly green cat eyes came into his view, studying him curiously. Alec's mind registered, vaguely, that the gaze looked just the slightest surprise. Had something happened that Alec didn't know about? Had something gone wrong? Was someone hurt? Or, someone else hurt?

Alec attempted to push himself off of the bed, only to be pushed back down, firmly but still gently.

"You don't want to get up yet." The owner of those striking green eyes said softly, once he had made sure that Alec wasn't going to try to stand again.

"You've had a number done on your system from that venom. It'll be a while before you're up and running again. The wounds won't heal right because of the venom. You'll be fine, I assure you. I'll just be surprised if you'll be up and walking in less than a month or two." The voice was trying to reassure him, and Alec's fairly pain wracked brain registered his words, slightly, saving them to take into account later.

"Who are you?" Alec managed to croak, the foremost question of his mind voiced itself as he continued to stare warily up at the unfamiliar cat eyes and spiked, sparkled hair.

"I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, of course. I'm the one who's healed you, of course, and watched over you these past almost four days." Alec's eyes widened and he gave a sharp intake of breath in surprise. Four days? It had been four days?

"Four days?" He rasped, his eyes widening even farther as he spoke the words. It couldn't be true, could it? No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"Yes, like I said, the venom did quite the number on your system. We weren't sure you were going to make it at first. Plus, the pain would have been too much for you if you had been conscious." Magnus's voice was comforting as he continued to lean over him. Alec nodded in understanding, wincing at the pain that the simple movement caused him.

Maybe things had been worse than he had first anticipated, at least, mentally. He would be trapped in his bed for months. _Trapped_ how was he supposed to get anything done if he was stuck in bed? He'd fall out of practice with his training and end up falling prey to the next demon they went after.

Like he already had.

"Your siblings are waiting. I'll go and fetch them, they've been worried." Magnus stated as he rose and walked to the door, completely oblivious to the thoughts that rolled in a sea of turmoil in Alec's mind. That night, the demon wasn't supposed to have been able to get to him. He wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was the oldest sibling. He was supposed to be the reasonable leader. The one that kept everyone in line and safe. Out of harm's way, or as much as he could, when they went out fighting demons almost every night.

How could he do that when he couldn't watch out for himself?

-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-

It took ten minutes, Alec had counted, for Magnus to return with his frantic siblings, and Clary.

Max looked overjoyed and leapt onto the bed almost immediately. Alec winced in pain, though, as the bed rattled, irritating his wounds. However, he still lifted an arm in order to hug his younger brother, who was, at this point, crying in joy against his side. Izzy looked tearful as well as she embraced him from the other side, though she was more careful of his injuries than Max had been.

Alec flickered his eyes to Clary, who looked extremely relieved to seem him conscious, and Jace, who looked even more relieved and overjoyed. Alec tilted his head, slightly, curiously, as he studied the people who were now surrounding him. Without his parents, of course. He was sure they had been worried, but they hadn't been allowed to leave Idris. They might have been too busy, though. He had been like this before, so it shouldn't have been too much cause for worry. At least they had enough trust in him that he would survive.

"Was it really that bad?" Alec asked, his voice still rasping slightly. It had been four days since he used it, so it stood to reason. His sudden question caused his parabatai to break into rather surprised laughter, causing Alec to look at him curiously.

"Of _course_ it was that bad Alec! I felt you almost die _twice_. I though you _were_ going too die!" Jace ranted, his eyes seemed full, as well, which surprised Alec. He felt his sister let out a soft sob as she hugged him tighter.

Alec wrapped his other arm gingerly around Izzy and pulled her closer, trying to comfort her. He didn't want his sister to be so depressed, crying like this. He embraced her, stroking his sister's hair comfortingly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He murmured after leaning down so he could whisper it directly into his sister's ear. Alec felt her arms tightened once again around his neck as she lay down on the bed beside him, as well, wrapping her other arm around Max as well as she sniffled into Alec's chest.

"I though you were _gone_. _Gone_." Izzy stated in a raspy voice as she cuddled into her brother's chest, like she used to do when she was little. Alec stroked her hair comfortingly, stray tears escaping his eyes as he did so. He just hugged his family tighter as he tried to comfort them all. Fiercely wishing that there was a way that he could make all of their worries for him better.

He just held them tight as they cried.

-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-

Eventually, however, it grew late for everyone to remain gathered in the infirmary. With a few stern words from Alec, he managed to convince, mostly Izzy that nothing was going to happen to him if she slept in her own bed tonight. She didn't need to sleep in one of the relatively uncomfortable beds in the infirmary to keep an eye on him. Alec had seen her reluctance and fear, but he reassured her, once again, without tears this time. They had all left, and he had known that Izzy and Max would probably be rooming together tonight. No matter if Max had tried to seem strong, he knew that his little brother was frightened deep down, and it hurt Alec knowing that he couldn't do anything more to help comfort his favorite little brother.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." Alec heard Magnus state from the shadows in the corner of the room. The young shadow hunter faintly recalled seeing the tall warlock reenter the room after his siblings had left and all of the tears had stopped. Alec understood, though. He wouldn't have wanted to be in the middle of such an emotional family moment either.

"I know." Alec murmured simply in response as the warlock moved from his chair in the corner to the one that he had been seated in earlier, next to Alec's bed.

"They know that you'll have to come and stay at my apartment, too." Magnus replied in a similarly quiet tone.

"Why?" Alec asked, his icy blue eyes focusing sharply on the warlock as his eyebrows rose, clearly showing his confusion at the statement that Magnus had just spoken.

"So I can keep a close eye on you. It will take time for me to travel if there are any more side effects with the poison. Your siblings agree that it will be safer, as well. Plus, we can start your therapy, as well." Magnus stated, quite seriously. Alec gave a nod in agreement, thankful that the small movement didn't cause as much pain as it had earlier The reasoning that Magnus had given made sense. Plus, he would be a hassle that his siblings had to take care of, either.

"Okay." Alec stated, giving an additional nod to show his agreement with the decision.

He really didn't know how much his life was going to change now.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Here's an extra long start for you, don't expect my updates to come too frequently, but I hope to update at least once a week, so no worries. And please remember to review! Thank you guys!_


	2. What An Odd Warlock

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, that accomplishment goes to the lovely Cassandra Clare.

_Sorry for the wait. Some days I got halfway through it and my computer erased the update because it had an update. I had a bit of an issue nailing the beginning. Once again, I apologize. This was originally quite a bit longer, but I got logged out and it got erased :( Anyway, here it is._

* * *

The dawn had seemed to come much too quickly for Alec. Granted, all he had been truly doing was sleeping in the mean time. The morning had been filled with goodbyes though, even if he wouldn't bee gone for so long, or even all that far away. His siblings had shed tears, and everyone had managed to snag one good goodbye hug out of him. Despite everything that went on within the Institute, all of it's residents' faults he would miss them dearly. He loved them, warts and all.

An hour later Alec found himself cradled in Magnus's arms, albeit a bit uncomfortably. The warlock had said that he shouldn't be walking yet, since he could easily injure himself with a fall. After all, apparently his legs weren't strong enough to support him yet; a side effect of the demon's poison.

Therefore, since Magnus was going to be the only other person going to his apartment with Alec it had only made since that he would be the one to carry him through the portal. The portal that was currently waiting for the rather odd pair to pass through it before it could close.

His family was gathered around him, or, at least the younger generation of his family. Izzy was comforting Max, both of them crying, while beside them Jace was embracing Clary as they watched his parabatai.

"Don't forget me, Alec," Max murmured, his face showing a child like glimmer of concern and fear at the idea of his elder brother forgetting him.

"I won't, Max, I promise. I'll even fire message you every _single_ day." Alec replied comfortingly to his brother, giving him a slight, warm smile. There was no way that he would forget his little brother, nor his younger sister.

"As much as I love the goodbyes," Magnus stated, a bit dryly, "We must be on our way before the portal decides to close and I have to summon it back."

Alec glared up, slightly in response to Magnus's statements, repeating his goodbyes as the others chorused the same, filled with 'I love you's' and 'Don't forgets,' mostly from Max. The oddball pair's legs carried Alec through the portal and to the apartment in but a mere second.

_-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-ALEC-MAGNUS-_

"Here we are!" Magnus announced, depositing Alec on a cot in the middle of his reorganized living room. _He must have been getting this ready when he left last night_. Alec thought idly, smiling gratefully at the older warlock. He was touched by it, by even the simple gesture he had made to take Alec in and make sure he _stayed_ healthy and on the road to recovery.

"Thank you." Alec stated, causing the warlock to grin back at him.

"It's the least I can do. After all, black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination!" Magnus replied cheerfully, reaching over to almost playfully ruffle Alec's hair.

In the meantime, though, Alec's face began to resemble a bit of a tomato in response to the remark. _What was that supposed to mean? Had the warlock figured something out? Had Izzy talked to Magnus in hopes of getting him to crawl just a bit out of his shell?_ Alec thought, his thoughts flying about as he tried to interpret the meaning of the warlock's words.

"Don't hurt yourself little Shadowhunter. It won't do you much good." Magnus commented in a bemused tone, taking in Alec's ruffled and wholly surprised appearance.

"How did you know?" Alec murmured, his voice almost desperate to connect the dots.

"You're in the High Warlock of Brooklyn's humble abode. There isn't anything that I _don't_ know." Magnus retorted lightly, almost trying to comfort the young Shadowhunter boy.

"Izzy didn't say anything, did she?" Alec queried, trying to verify the warlock's sources behind all of this, his eyes still flickering nervously.

"No, she didn't, but we'll just have to see about all of this."

And then Alec watched as Magnus, the esteemed High Warlock of Brooklyn, pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek before turning and leaving the room, chuckling with almost devious amusement all the way.

Alec's hand tentatively touched his cheek as his mind once again whirled, this time with a different question.

_What just __happened__?_


End file.
